


Stickvin fluff-shots [ Henry x Charles ]

by hovhi



Series: Stickvin shit [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovhi/pseuds/hovhi
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots of our favourite gay stickmen.Ellie may be included in the stories, but not in the relationship itself.
Relationships: Henry/Charles, Stickvin - Relationship
Series: Stickvin shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Planned Stories Page

This page is purely meant for the stories I have planned, their progress, who they are requested by, and a short summary of the chapter.

___________________________________________________________________

=> Party ( COMPLETE )  
Henry and Charles attend a party and during a game of truth or dare, secrets are revealed. Suggestive themes. 

=> Sleepover ( 0% )  
High school AU where Charles, Henry, and Ellie all have a sleepover at Charles's house. They goof around and have fun, it's mostly wholesome trio stuff but there will be some fluff between Henry and Charles.

=> D&D ( 0% )  
Triple Threat play D&D, Ellie is the DM and a few of my OCs will be there playing D&D with them, also Highschool AU.

=> SIck Day ( 0% )  
Charles falls sick after having fallen into a freezing river on a mission, Henry takes care of him.

=> Trapped ( 0%)  
Henry is claustrophobic in this story. Henry and Charles get trapped in an elevator and Charles helps comfort Henry to calm down.

=> Video Games ( 0%)  
Henry and Charles play video games. I don't have the rest of the story planned I just wanna slam down headcanons for games they like.

=> General disapproves ( requested by @Boy_o_Boy) ( 0% )  
The general, who adopted Charles, finds out about his relationship with Henry and tries to sabotage them into breaking up.

=> General approves ( requested by @Boy_o_Boy) ( 0% )  
The general, who adopted Charles, finds out about his relationship with Henry and supports the two of them, arguing with his soldiers when they comment about them. (Opposite of the previous chapter)

=> Nightmare comfort ( requested by @Bluewolftail) ( 0% )  
Henry has nightmares of the failed timelines, and Charles comforts him.

=> As the world caves in ( 0% )  
The apocalypse is near and Henry and Charles spend their last moments alive together. ( Inspired by the song "As the world caves in" by Matt Maltese )

=> Among US ( 0% )  
Charles, Henry, and a few others go on a mission in outer space to retrieve an abandoned shuttle, get it working, and bring it back to the nearby planet. Little do they know there's a parasitic lifeform on board.

___________________________________________________________________

More will be added as I come up with more ideas, and I will edit the percentages of the planned stories. Feel free to continue requesting, and keep in mind some of these stories may not be completed. If you really like any of the ideas, let me know in the comments that way I know to focus on those ones :)


	2. I. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Charles attend a part that end in a game of Truth or Dare.  
> !! SUGGESTIVE THEMES !!
> 
> Henry is a selective mute, and uses ASL to speak.  
> (Since I am learning ASL myself, i described the movements I did know)

Charles recalled the events of the night before loosely, despite not having as much to drink as the others had. Ellie and her twin brother decided to throw a party together for their birthday, and invited friends from both sides. Of course, Jacob wasn’t exactly thrilled when he recognized the escaped prisoner, Henry, there, but Ellie quickly stuck up for him, and he was allowed to stay. Other than Charles and Henry, Ellie had also invited some friends from High School and her old job. Not many showed up, but that's besides the point. Jacob had invited a plethora of people, most of which were work friends that had brought other friends, so in the end there were quite a few strangers for Charles to interact with.  
Charles recalled that at the beginning, when the first people were piling in that Henry started looking grim. He stayed out of the main areas, lingering in the kitchen of Jacob’s house rather than the living/dining room. Charles had introduced himself to a few people, but ultimately found himself keeping Henry company most of the time. Ellie was having a blast, which made Charles happy, but she wasn’t making an effort to include them. Henry didn’t complain.  
A few hours into the night, things were dying down a bit and roughly half the people had left to carry on with other things. In the living room, the remaining guests were playing a mix between truth-or-dare and spin the bottle. In the kitchen, Henry was on his fifth cup of punch, which Charles was trying to keep him from drinking much more, recognizing the smell of vodka in the punch. Not that Charles was against Henry getting buzzed, or even drunk, he just didn’t want his friend to end up regretting how much he had. They had been holding pleasant conversation about random things for the past while, and Henry was just finishing his drink when Ellie walked in. She was smiling, and had clearly just been laughing. Charles could tell that she, too, had been drinking, but he never minded being the only sober one, since he didn’t really like being under the influence of alcohol. He had a cup of the punch that he had been drinking slowly over the course of the night, and he wasn’t even half-way done with it when Ellie came in.  
Charles didn’t remember her exact words, but she had offered for them to join the game of truth-or-dare. Wanting Henry to talk to some people rather than bottle up the entire night, Charles agreed on both of their behalf. Henry frowned at him, but Charles had reassured him that it would be fun and they could get to know some of Ellie’s other friends. They had moved to the living room, and sat in the circle along with the others. Charles noticed Jacob was missing, but he didn’t say anything on the matter. A few rounds had gone by, one of the girls was now topless, to many of the people’s delight, and Charles had learned that the guy sitting on the opposite side of him as henry was aromantic. Not really information Charles would ever use, but it was strangely one of the things he recalled clearly. It was now Max’s, one of Ellie’s friends from High School, turn. They spun the bottle and Charles watched as it landed on Henry. Henry didn’t seem very pleased, but part of him seemed like at this point he didn’t much care either. Max smiled at Henry, “Truth or Dare,” Max had been eyeballing Henry ever since he sat down. Charles slightly worried what might come of this interaction, but he hopes for the best. ‘Dare,’ Henry signed, gently rocking a fist in front of the right side of his chest, though Max didn’t understand.  
“Dare,” Charles translated, Max smirked in return.  
They shifted a bit, thinking, before deciding a dare, “I dare you to kiss the cutest person here,” their eyes had a certain look that Charles recognized too well. Max wanted Henry to kiss them specifically. Charles wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just Henry, but he shrugged as a way of saying ‘why not?’ Max’s smile grew.  
Ellie laughed as Henry shrugged, and Charles wondered if she had been expecting this, that, or she knew what was going to happen. Charles felt a hand touch his shoulder, and as he turned to look at Henry, he was met with a warmth on his lips. He was taken a bit aback, before soon kissing back. Henry shifted to sit on top of Charles’s lap, before continuing to kiss him again. Charles wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist and felt his face heat up as Henry’s kisses moved from his mouth to his neck. Henry moved his hands from Charles’s shoulders to slightly lift his shirt, Charles’s breath hitching as Henry’s cold hands met his warm chest. Charles was snapped back into reality and out of his trance by Henry suddenly standing up off of Charles. Charles looked up to see Ellie pulling Henry off of him and felt his face flush as he too stood up. Charles tried his best not to make eye contact with anyone in the circle still, embarrassed he had let himself get carried away like that.  
Ellie had sighed, “We should probably be getting you two home. Henry’s fucking out of it and you’re red as a tomato.” She looked to the others, “Sorry guys, gotta take these lovebirds home then I’ll be back!” Ellie called to the circle as she pushed Charles and Henry out of the room. Once they were outside, Ellie turned to Charles. Charles couldn’t hear what she was saying over his own shame but remembered she was mad. Eventually she gave up scolding Charles, deciding to just take them home. Henry was still bad, if not worse. Charles was carrying him on his back, and Henry continued testing Charles. He’d lean down and kiss the taller’s cheek and neck until Charles eventually let out a rough sigh and looked up to shoot a glare at Henry. It got him to stop, but it made Charles feel even worse. He hated being mean, especially to his friends, but he needed to focus on getting Henry home right now.  
Ellie continued talking the majority of the walk home, calling Charles reckless and stupid, but as she reached the house, she turned to look up at Charles, who stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m not mad at you, Charles, just so you know. I know it sounds like I am, but I’m not. I get that Henry’s drunk and you didn’t exactly get much of a choice to stop him, I just wish you tried a little, you know? I support you guys. Hell, I knew Henry liked you for the longest time. You just shouldn’t let your confessions to each other be drunken, alright?”  
Charles looked down in shame, “I know. I didn’t want it to happen like this either, trust me.” He paused for a moment, decided to make light of the situation, “Feel slightly bad for Max though,”He laughed softly.  
Ellie chuckled, “Eh, they should’ve known based on how much of the night you and Henry spent together. And honestly, I have no clue how you didn’t catch onto it sooner, it’s so obvious.”  
Charles laughed, “I think… I think I did know, but I didn’t want to believe it I guess. I- hey you know what? I don’t wanna ruin your night so I won’t get into it right now. You should get back to your party.”  
Ellie looked at Charles, then at Henry before shifting her gaze back to the carrier, “You sure? I don’t want you to bottle it up like normal.”  
“I won’t. I’ll probably talk to Henry about it once he’s sober,” Charles assured, to which Ellie shrugged, saying something before walking back to her brother’s house. Charles walked up the few flights of stairs to their apartment, putting in the key and stepping inside, where he set Henry down. After closing the door, Henry pressed himself against Charles once again, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. Charles gently pushed him off, “Come on, Henry..” Henry solemnly let go, almost falling over when he tried to walk to the couch. Charles caught him quickly, chuckling, “Careful there, how about I carry you?” He gently lifted Henry up again, holding behind his shoulders and underneath his knees. Henry turned his face towards Charles smiling softly as he let out a small laugh. It was the most noise Charles had heard from the selective mute nearly all day. It immediately brought a smile to his face.  
Charles supported Henry and everything he did, and never protested the ex-criminal’s choice to rarely speak, but the truth was that Charles loved hearing Henry every time he spoke since he didn’t hear it often.  
Charles brought Henry to his bed and laid him down gently. Henry rolled over onto his other side, facing away from the man slowly walking out of the room. Charles whispered a gentle, “Goodnight,” to Henry before turning to his room to sleep himself.  
Charles rolled over in his bed as the sunlight now shone through, remembering the events of the night before, and the promise he made himself before falling asleep. Charles pushed himself up from his bed, getting dressed for the day and leaving his room to head to Henry’s. When he opened the door, Henry was sitting on the floor against his bed, holding his head in his hands.  
“Hey, Hen,” Charles called as he moved to sit by his friend. Henry looked up in surprise but his gaze shifted to one of warmth as he shifted closer to Charles once he had sat down. Charles rearranged his arm to rub circles into Henry’s back, muttering a quiet, “Sleep okay?”  
Henry smiled gently, moving his hands to sign, ‘yes, dreamed of you.’ Charles smiled gently, “Really? Was it a good dream?” Henry nodded, which made Charles smile more, usually when Henry dreamed of him it was in the form of a nightmare.  
“I’m glad! Feeling alright, you drank quite a bit last night,” Charles chuckled gently, contemplating if he should bring up last night’s events or not. ‘Sick,’ Henry signed, ‘headache.’ Charles stood up slowly, offering his hand for Henry to take, “Let’s get you something to help that then, hm?” Charles noticed Henry pause, a light pink dusting onto his pale cheeks as he took Charles’ hand.  
Charles helped Henry up, who slipped slightly but quickly regained his balance. Charles led him to the kitchen, pulling out a pill bottle from the cupboard as Henry got himself a glass of water. Charles handed him a pill from the acetaminophen bottle to Henry, smiling gently, “By the way, um,” he paused, “Do you remember anything from last night?”  
Henry took the pill then shook his head. Charles sighed gently, “Um, well- do you want me to tell you?” Henry took a worried expression onto his face, ‘What happened?’ He sat down at the table after asking. Charles set the cup of water into the sink, before sitting down across from Henry. “Well, uh, you were drinking a lot and I tried to get you to stop but you weren’t exactly listening,” he chuckled gently, “um, we started playing truth or dare with Ellie, and um- well…” Charles paused, blushing lightly, “You kissed me.”  
Henry looked at Charles in surprise, looking away as he signed ‘Sorry,’ by circling his fist in front of his chest. Charles shook his hand dismissively, “No, no, don’t be. I- I didn’t mind,” Charles admitted quietly. Henry’s eyes widened as he turned to face Charles. “That’s actually what I was hoping to talk about, um, Ellie told me that you felt like.. That for a while. Is.. is that true?”  
‘Yes’ Henry signed, clenching his fist and rocking it back and forth. Charles smiled gently, reaching across the table to grab Henry’s other hand, rubbing it gently. “I have too,” Charles smiled, “And I think that… I think I knew how you felt for a while.” ‘Why silent?’ Henry roughly translated, recalling Charles wasn’t perfectly fluent yet.  
Charles paused, looking at his hand as Henry interlaced their fingers, “I guess I didn’t want things to change. I love our friendship and- and I wanted to be more but I was scared that things would change if we were. Like… we may not get along the same way we did.” Henry looked at him sympathetically, and Charles looked up, waiting for his friend’s response.  
‘Nothing will change,’ Henry signed, having to remove his hand from Charles’ to correctly speak. “I know,” Charles smiled, “you know how I can be, worrying over the smallest things.” Henry smiled softly, ‘you are also brave’ Henry paused, ‘you try, even if you are scared.’ Charles’s smile softened.  
‘That’s why I love you,’ Henry’s hand lingered in the air for a moment, his middle and ring finger pressed against his palm, his other fingers and thumb remaining out. After a moment or two he lowered his hand, smiling gently.  
“I love you too, Hen,” Charles chuckled, and after a moment Henry lifted his hands to sign again. He pointed to himself before reaching in front of him and pulling back, ‘I want,’ he paused, he touched his right fingers to his chin, then his cheek, before pointing to Charles with a light blush on his face. ‘I want to kiss you.’  
Charles shifted closer to Henry, turning his face to meet his own before closing his eyes and gently pressing their lips together. Henry hesitated slightly, before wrapping a hand around the nook of the other’s neck, pulling him closer as he kissed back.  
Bliss fell over the pair for a moment before the door slammed open and they quickly separated. The two turned to the front door, noticing Ellie standing in the doorway, exhausted. “Fucking hell I’m never drinking vodka again,” she growled, walking past the two towards her room before shutting the door behind her.  
Charles laughed gently, “Signature Ellie, bursting in and leaving within the same breath,” he smiled. “Sorry Hen, I’m sure she didn’t mean to interrupt.” Henry smiled gently dismissively, before quietly speaking up rather than signing per usual, “I love you, Charles.” Charles froze before smiling. “I love you too,” he whispered in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: OPEN
> 
> Will Not Do:  
> \- Smut  
> \- Genderbends  
> \- Yandere
> 
> Leave any requests in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Requests: OPEN
> 
> Will Not Do:  
> -Genderbends  
> -Yandere  
> -Smut
> 
> Feel free to leave any requests in the comments <3


End file.
